Patent Literature 1: JP 2008-128716 A
Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular display apparatus provided with a light guide member surrounding a liquid crystal display portion. This light guide member receives light from a light source and outputs the light towards a viewer side from a predetermined light output portion. This configuration illuminates the light output portion, which is adjacent to a periphery of the liquid crystal display portion, while decorating the liquid crystal display portion.
A recent vehicular display apparatus has been required to provide a gradation display to the light output portion as changing a luminance gradually depending on the positional change. The present inventors examined the shape of a light guide member to change luminance gradually depending on positional change. The present inventors found it not easy to achieve a desired luminance change characteristic line that expresses a relationship between a luminance and a distance from a light source in the light output portion.